


Finding safety

by MarauderMcCorriston



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, F/M, Oneshot, curses hitting, hexes flying, james potter just wants lily safe forever, jily, lily wants james safe, need to find eachother, scared, theyre so in love, trying to find safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderMcCorriston/pseuds/MarauderMcCorriston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily got to her feet and ran, she couldn't take them all. She would die if she tried. They ran after her, firing hexes her way but she ran, her goal was to get to her safe point – to get to James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding safety

**Author's Note:**

> Jily One Shot, I think about these two a lot and I could always imagine them in battle. Fighting for the cause but mostly fighting for eachother.

The battle continued in slow motion for James. Bodies were covering the floor and dust was thick in the air.  
He ducked and fired hexes every few seconds, he was whipping his head around desperately looking in every direction, nearly knocking his glasses from his face each time.   
“LILY” He shouted, trying to find her but couldn’t see her through the dust and debris. She was right next to him. Now he couldn’t see her fighting beside him – it was how they always fought. Side by side.  
Every time he tried to go find her, another hex was fired in his direction.

Lily fired hex after hex as she ran through the streets.  
She had run to protect a young family – leaving James’ side but now she needed to get back. She needed to get to him.  
She fired a shield around the young family as a curse was just about to hit them and it bounced back – hitting the death eater who fired it, causing him to fly back with a yelp of pain.  
“James!” She shouted, her hair was in her face, making it hard to look around for the tall, strong man she was in love with. “James!”   
He wouldn’t be able to hear her, not through the noise of the battle.

“James’ Sirius shouted as he ran to help James, who was in a duel with three people in masks.  
“Thank god” James muttered as they took down the death eaters in sync.“Have you seen Lily?”  
“No, shes probably past the safe point, we need to go” Sirius said tugging James but James didn't move.  
“What if she isn’t?” James asked with worry, knowing there was a good chance she wouldn't be there without him.   
“ Then we will go find her. Come on prongs! There are too many of them” Sirius said, pleading him to give it up this time, begging him just to get out of the battlefield.   
James hesitated but the look in his best friends eyes told him he needed to go with him. They turned round corners quickly, casting a few shields and hexes before reaching the safe point. It was heavily guarded and the shield was so thick you could see it surrounding a few small tents and a small crowd of people. Their identities made sure they got through the shield and James instantly looked around trying to find his girlfriend. He shouted her name into each tent and shouted it in desperation outside of them.   
“She’s not here, I don’t see her” James told Sirius quickly. “”I need to go get her”  
“She might still be here James, lets look again” Sirius offered.   
“No! She’s not, she wouldn’t leave the battle without me, you know that” James argued, knowing fully well he was right.   
Sirius knew he was right, he looked at him in defeat and he knew he couldn't talk James down. Hell, he wanted to go out to look for Lily himself but they would be too noticeable.  
“Okay fine, I'll stay here and let everyone know I've seen you. You better come back” Sirius told James, James noticed his brother looked as tired as he felt, his shaggy hair sticking to his blooded and battered face. Without another word James nodded at his friend and left safety.

“Safe point? What about James?” Lily asked an Auror who's name escaped her and she had found her under a pile of rubble. She couldn’t walk, her body was battered and bruised but she was alive.   
“We need to go Evans” She pleaded, taking deep breaths.  
“Okay okay” She said gently. “Ill take you, then I'm going to find James”  
“ He is probably at the safe point” She offered as Lily put her arm around her trying to help her walk.   
“Not without me he isn’t, if I'm not there then neither is he”  
“That is probably true” She said as she grimaced as they attempted to walk.   
They were suddenly attacked by another group of death eaters, the wall exploded next to them which sent them both flying.  
Lily recovered quickly and looked at her companion. She was still, blood oozing from her head, her eyes open but not seeing.   
“Oh god” She sobbed lightly as she brushed the dead Aurors hair from her face and closed her eyes. Grief swept through her only to be broken by a curse hitting the wall just above her head.   
Lily got to her feet and ran, she couldn’t take them all. She would die if she tried. They ran after her, firing hexes her way but she ran, her goal was to get to her safe point – to get to James.

James was running through the streets calling her name, just waiting for her reply, waiting for her to say his name back.  
He tripped over a body, fell to the floor and swore viciously as he got to his feet, his knees bleeding through his trousers.   
“Lily!” he roared. He was desperate now. 

“James?” Lily screamed, the pursuers hot on her feet “James!”  
She swore she could heard him, she did. She wasn’t imagining it.

He heard it, he heard her voice, he pushed on further towards it. He didn't think he could run any faster but hearing her voice demanded his body move faster. 

“James, I'm here” She screamed as a hex flew past her head, too close, she turned a corner to the main street of diagon alley when she saw him. His tall lanky frame running, running so fast towards her, running for her.  
She sighed with relief and fired a shield behind her, causing the pursuers to fly back, giving her a little more time.

James could see her, she was running as fast as he was, with people after her. Her long red hair flowing behind her, if it wasn't such a desperate situation he would stop to admire how graceful she was, even in this moment of pure terror. He had to keep going, not stopping, not giving up. He was so close now, she would be in his arms soon.

She watched as James came closer to her, his beautiful face blooded by the battle but he was okay, he was in one piece. He was reaching into his pocket, running, never faltering.

They collided together, nearly falling with the impact but they clung onto each other, both letting out sounds of relief to have each other safe. In one swift movement James had pulled his invisibility cloak around them. Hiding them from the world and hiding them from danger  
He fell to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Hoping he could show how grateful he is that she is here, in his arms and safe.

Lily wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his neck, her heart whole once again. . Never wanting this moment or this feeling to end. A feeling of genuine love and safety. 

James and Lily portrayed pure love in the middle of a battlefield full of hatred and revenge. They were the light that would pass through all of the darkness. Love can be found in the worst of places because love, above everything, is what life is about. Love will lead you out of the darkness and for James and Lily it did. It really did.

And their love saved the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
